


Real Not Real

by semele



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets it rightwrong when he warns him (an obligatory penis joke attached) to get over her already. “Dude, just looking at you is castrating,” he'd say every other day, as Logan pretends not to hear a word. Truth is, he doesn't need Dick's live commentary to know just how pathetic he is, and besides, he doesn't care anyway.</p><p>Warnings: mentions of canon violence, including sexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Not Real

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by youcallitwinter: _You wonder why I don't / answer your 3 a.m. phone calls. / But when you say "I miss you", / I begin to undress myself out of habit._

Logan needs to stay safe, and Veronica Mars? She's nowhere near safe.

Dick gets it rightwrong when he warns him (an obligatory penis joke attached) to get over her already. “Dude, just looking at you is castrating,” he'd say every other day, as Logan pretends not to hear a word. Truth is, he doesn't need Dick's live commentary to know just how pathetic he is, and besides, he doesn't care anyway.

He's made his peace with being in love with Veronica.

They only take one class together this term (which is more than they did when they were actually dating, but less than in sophomore year, when Logan, possibly in alcohol-induced delirium, made a pathetic attempt to minor in criminology). There are a few simple rules to follow, like: no touching, no eye contact, no lingering stares, no funny business. In-class discussion is allowed, as well as occasional small-talk they both suck at, but he makes sure to always be sober around her – just in case he had a brilliant idea to deliver another epic monologue he'd only half-remember afterwards.

See? Progress.

Logan is getting a little better not just at Veronica, but also life in general – he seems more balanced and less bruised, not to mention occasionally capable of hanging out with decent people. He doesn't remember when was his last dream about Lilly's bashed-in brains, and none of his friends or relations has recently been: murdered, raped, arrested, convicted, roofied or found dead. Last month, he even managed to have a half-decent, if short, conversation with Trina. 

Every night, he fantasizes about Veronica Mars falling asleep next to him, which probably isn't progress, but, well. Fuck it.

(At least, this is the official version.

In reality, Veronica sometimes comes to him and night, strong and slightly translucent, and he lets her into his head.

They take off each other's clothes slowly, moves measured by breaths, inhale, button, exhale, until Logan's blood rushes to his head, and things shift, inhalezipperexhale, his head diving under the covers because he can't help himself. Veronica hooking her leg over his shoulder is the most erotic thing he's ever seen, and she does it every single time, pulls him close and lets him in until she's tensing under his tongue. After that, she needs a few hours before round two, so they rest, they talk and laugh, just like old times. Veronica takes charge when she's ready, and Logan focuses on breathing, oh God oh God ohgoooooood, his fingers caressing her face oh so reverently because he can – because by dawn, she'll be gone anyway.

Sometimes Logan cries out when he comes, so loudly and clearly that, in the morning, Dick wants to know if he really had a girl over. Logan neither confirms or denies, his mind carefully guarded against intrusion. It's such a silly question, anyway, realnotreal, and anyway, the ontology of Logan's relationship is none of Dick's business.

It's none of yours, either.)


End file.
